


Eiichi

by mollyhinto



Series: Eiichi: A Naruto Fanfiction Series [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyhinto/pseuds/mollyhinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi/OFC Friendship Fic: Meet Eiichi. A prodigal child with a different outlook on her shinobi ambitions. Kakashi and Eiichi meet and a friendship unravels. Will become a series. PLZ R&R!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own the Naruto series. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all associated legally.

A/N: Hello, this is a sort of follow-up story after deleting my other story. A lot of thought went into this, so I hope you enjoy it!

Eiichi.

It means "prosperous one".

It's a boy's name and it's also my name.

It was given to me by my parents before they died. They tell me my parents, believing that I was a boy, gave me this name in hopes that I would grow up to be someone great.

My parents died an untimely death shortly after I was born. They were killed during the Nine Tails attack on the village, leaving me an orphan.

My mother's name was Akemi, meaning "bright and beautiful". I have a few pictures of her when she was pregnant with me and when I look at them, bright and beautiful is all I see. She had dark hair and eyes so white they almost look translucent.

My father's name was Kenshin, meaning "modest truth". They say he was very humble and considerate of others. I admire that about him if that was true.

I do wish I could have known them.

Since their death, I have been an orphan. I live alone and I have since I've been able to walk. The nurses who cared for me until I was old enough say I demanded my independence the second I could form coherent sentences. At a very young age, I had my parents' estate signed over to me with joint rights. More or less belonged to me and the rest belonged to the village.

After a few years, I decided to join the academy with the intention of becoming a ninja. They say my parents were ANBU ninjas, which is how they were killed. I wanted to fulfill their legacy. It had been a dream of mine for awhile and I intended to fulfill it. I was a six-year old with large ambitions.

As I studied and trained hard, I developed a sort of reputation around the school and around the village. Upon my entering the academy, I quickly rose to the top of my class, surpassing many of the older, well-acquainted students. I had sort of an affinity for the Shinobi Arts. I enjoyed what I learned and learned quickly. I was often mistreated by my classmates and purposely placed at a disadvantage whenever possible. They sabotaged and ridiculed me for my age in any way they could. I am happy to say however, that I put them in their place by surpassing all of them.

I try to be humble. Humble like they say my dad was. They say he was a strong ninja, completely committed to his team and always selfless.

Like I said, I do wish I could've known my parents.

My name is Eiichi.

And it means "prosperous one".

A/N: Do review if you have a minute. Thanks!


	2. New Beginnings

Chapter 2: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not now nor will I ever own the Naruto series. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto and all associated legally.

A/N: Hey guys! New chapter up!

Iruka Sensei handed me a form.

It explained the details of my early graduation from the academy. I'd studied for two years now and in a little over three months I would be graduating.

"This is a registration for graduation form," I stated, slightly confused about my early departure. The Third Hokage recommended me for three years, after I turned nine years old.

We were outside the training grounds and it was after class. Iruka Sensei had called me to stay after school. The evening sun was bright and the leaves were dancing in the wind on the trees. A perfect setting for good news, it was.

"We at the academy believe that it is time for you to spread your wings," Iruka said with a smile.

I returned it in earnest. Iruka had always been kind to me. In fact, he was nice and respectable to any excelling student of his class. He had a soft spot for students with potential. And he was a shinobi, a title I personally held a great deal of respect.

"Well, thanks," I was pleasantly surprised. I'd waited for this for a while now, a step closer to my dream.

Iruka bent down to my level on one knee as I was very small. My height had become a hindrance over the years. I often had to prove myself to those who underestimated me because of my size. Many people couldn't see the irrelevancy of size when skill and talent were involved.

"You are one of the most skilled students I have ever known," Sensei placed a hand on my head and rustled my light hair as I stared down at the form as if it were a treasure. Looking back at him, unable to contain myself, I attacked him for a hug. He only laughed as I thanked him. I pulled back with an elated grin and said,

"I have to go hang this on my wall at home," I said it in haste as I took off toward my house. I turned and shouted one last thank you before speeding off toward my home.

I had almost finished framing the registration form. It slipped carefully into its wooden shape as I hung the frame on my bedroom wall. I placed it right above the pictures given to me of my parents. I had dedicated this part of my room to cherished items and memories. Specialized scrolls, gifts, and sentimental items lay on my desk. Today I would be welcoming a new addition.

I corrected any crookedness of the frame on the wall for a full ten minutes before I was satisfied. Everything had to perfect for my special place and I was going to make sure it was. Once I was finished arranging and rearranging the items, I left my house.

The estate covered a large, gated area in the far part of town. The house was two story building with several rooms and spaces. It was fully equipped with gardens and luxury furnishings on the interior and exterior. In my parents will, they had left me a large inheritance and the house. Though now in retrospect, I might've waited a while to have the estate signed over to me by my parents will. It was large house for a child to inhabit alone.

I locked the gate behind me as I walked off the property. I figured I'd find something to do, some way to celebrate my newest achievement, happiness sparking inside of me as I thought about it. As I walked into the more populated parts of the village I noticed the lack of people around. In the evenings most people returning from their day jobs would go home to their families, leaving the streets slightly vacant.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a group of boys running toward me. I recognized them as a few friends from the academy. I had befriended them early into my entering of the academy. The teachers didn't like their company. They often found themselves in remarkable trouble and mischief, which the teachers disapproved of. But then again, I wasn't a teacher. They might've been troublemakers, but they knew how to have fun.

"Eiichi!"

Itazura called my name as I turned to face him. He ran toward me, coming to a dramatic halt in front of me. Itazura was a smart kid and the leader of his gang. We often competed for first place in many of the activities at the academy. He was an intellectual, a natural born leader and I had to respect that. Itazura had the average physique of an eight year old boy, wild red hair, and messy clothes. He shot me a mischievous grin.

"Hello Itazura," I said, returning an equally sly smile, up for anything. He always had some crazed idea on how to cause as much trouble as possible and I was almost always game.

Suddenly, the rest of his crew, three others, ran toward us, standing behind Itazura. Itazura spoke up.

"Hey, we heard you're going to be leaving us down at the academy"

"Naw, it's not like that. They're just moving me up a little bit. I'll be gone in a few months," I responded nonchalantly.

"Well I thought we should celebrate this success"

I leaned into him with interest.

"What have you in mind?"

We were being chased.

Apparently the word had spread quickly that we were painting graffiti on the old monuments and the Third Hokage had sent out the ANBU teams for find us. Itazura and I were the only ones left after they'd taken his crew out. We ran quickly through the trees of the training grounds. I'd led Itazura here because it was the place I was most familiar with, the place I could easily navigate through.

I had no intention of fighting the ANBU teams, so when they caught Itazura, the only alternative to being captured myself was to run. They searched and searched for me over the span of four hours. I exerted a lot of energy creating Shadow Clones to keep them chasing copies and not myself. I hid out in various places even though I knew eventually they would catch me. They could keep up. It was just more fun this way. I had never been in an actual high stakes situation so this was the closest I could get before becoming a Genin and going on missions.

In reality, I purposely provoked the ANBU and the shinobi of the village because I admired them. I adored their skills and talent. They were well-respected and adored by all and I wanted to join them in their ranks, become one of them. So this was why I took part in any antic Itazura invited me to. I did it to fuel my obsession. I did it to further study and learn about them. Continue a sort of research, if you will.

"Going somewhere?" the voice of a masked ANBU had caught me off guard deep in my thoughts. He had discovered my hiding place deep in the recesses of an old, rundown shack on the corner of the village. I thought of finally surrendering as I had spent all my chakra and energy at this charade. I knew they were bound to catch me at some point and my time was up.

It was about time too. My clothes were ripped and worn, I was physically exhausted, and I was all out of chakra. I'd been secretly hoping they would find me soon. I was never one to surrender willingly, so they had to find me for it to be over.

"How did you find me?" I asked, panting viciously. My research coming to mind again, I intended to learn their way of thinking and find out all I could.

The ANBU decided to let me in a little bit.

"We searched the area and we found footprints that led us here," the ANBU explained in earnest.

I mentally swore.

Footprints, really!? Of all things!? A stupid mistake made out of carelessness due to exhaustion. A rookie mistake, it was. I was angry with myself.

But one thing was for sure.

It was over.

In realization, my fighting stance changed, my posture becoming submissive as I allowed myself to be taken away.

A/N: Do review!


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

A/N: Hello lovelies! Next chapter up!

The sun had risen.

After my capture, the ANBU teams had taken me to the Third Hokage for further action. This was the usual routine for whenever I caused trouble. I would run, they would find me, and take me to the Hokage to be reprimanded.

I didn't mind what small task they usually assigned me as punishment. Usually they would have me clean the village or volunteer to help a civilian for a number of days. I wasn't very concerned. It was worth the experience of being chased by the ANBU. It was worth it to add to my research.

An ANBU dragged me in the Hokage's office, less than gently placing me in an available chair in front of the Hokage's desk.

I looked around.

I noticed the posters and paintings of Japanese kanji written on the walls. I saw ancient scrolls of forbidden Jutsu and techniques. The Hokage's office was known to be a historical place. It was a place of several years of the village's heritage. It was a place I enjoyed coming to whenever possible.

As I looked around, I saw Iruka Sensei standing beside the Third. He stared at me with worry in his eyes. He and the Third Hokage had been whispering something when I was brought in. I met his stare with a confused look. He had nothing to worry about, right? It was never so drastic. I would be given a task or two to complete, usually. But something told me things would be different now. I knew it wouldn't be so simple this time.

The Third eyed me with irritation before standing up from his desk and moving to the window and staring outside of it.

"As you know Eiichi, this isn't the first time you've done something like this," the Third said, with obvious calculation. He was dressed in his Hokage robes.

"No, it is not," I agreed. I lowered my head to stare at my lap.

"I have discussed with Iruka the terms of your consequences, as this is not your first offense," he went on.

My eyes flicked to Iruka Sensei's worried expression then back to the Third.

"We have considered revoking your early graduation from the academy," he explained.

My head shot up. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"But I have decided against it," the Third announced.

My heart beat slowed a bit. My breath became calm once again.

I looked at Iruka again. It seemed he had calmed just as I had. He seemed to hold great regard for me. Regard for me for reasons that confused me.

To revoke my graduation was to place me farther from my dream. To have come so close and to be held back from achieving my goals; in all actuality it frightened me. Some might say that another six months was nothing, but it might as well have been a lifetime on my watch. The shinobi arts might have been one of the only things I took seriously and I would not let that be jeopardized by a childish prank, of all things.

"Instead I have devised a plan of sorts." The Third went on, his voice mysterious.

My ears perked up. This was the strangest confrontation I had ever received.

"In order to keep you out of trouble, we've requested that a skilled ninja watch over you until you've completed your time at the academy"

Watch over me? I thought.

I was confused and I'm sure my facial expression conveyed just as much.

"Hokage, I don't understand the purpose of this," I was in deep shock.

"Nor need you," the Third answered.

"The elite will keep you in line until you are Genin and under a squad leader"

A thought came to mind.

"Why are you assigning an elite ninja?"I challenged. "Why not assign an entry level to watch over me?"

The Third turned to his back to the window to face me.

"It has come to our attention, Eiichi that you have an affinity for elusions, 'he said. 'It would be illogical to give you someone you could easily escape."

I laughed inside, unable to believe what I was hearing.

Iruka Sensei watched our exchange in silence.

"So who is it then?" I asked.

Just as I asked, the double doors opened to reveal a tall shinobi. I turned my eyes toward him. He was white-haired and wore the Jonin attire. A mask covered his face and stopped on the bridge of his nose. In his hand he held a book. The cover read: Icha Icha Paradise. I'd never heard of it. On his forehead he wore the hitai-ate of the Leaf, signifying his allegiance to the village as a shinobi.

"And here he comes now," the Hokage said. "Eiichi, this is Kakashi Hatake, one of our most trusted shinobi."

Kakashi Hatake, was his name? I'd heard of him, though I had never seen him in person. They called him The Copy Ninja. It was said he possessed the Sharingan that could copy almost any technique. That seemed impressive, but time would only tell if that were true or not. People often weren't who they said they were.

"Third Hokage, you said it was urgent?" Kakashi said in a respectable tone. He let the door close behind him as he walked to the Hokage's desk. All the while my eyes were stuck on him.

"Yes Kakashi, I am assigning a new mission to you," the Third introduced us. "This is Eiichi, and what I've called you in for."

Kakashi and I met eyes for a few seconds before returning our gaze back to the Third.

I thought I heard Kakashi sigh.

He eyed me for a few seconds, looking at me up and down.

I looked over at Iruka, then back to this shinobi.

"Hmm, not interested"

I was deeply offended and slightly confused.

Kakashi had openly rejected me. The thought weighed down on my mind. For some reason, Kakashi saw me unfit for his time and energy. But then again, I was sure he had more pressing matters to attend to do than to watch over an eight year old that couldn't stay out of trouble. I must have seemed like an unruly child.

After the confrontation in Hokage-sama's office, ANBU officials led me from the Hokage's office upon the Third's request. The Third said he wanted to speak with Kakashi in my absence. I decided to leave until things were settled. As I exited the building, I grew a sudden curiosity for the conversation happening without me. There weren't many people around so early in the day. Looking around for anyone to object, I discreetly climbed the base of the building to the window of the Hokage's office and I listened.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect, watching over a stubborn child isn't exactly high on my priority list," Kakashi spoke.

Stubborn child, I thought. I resented that. I might've gotten into some trouble, but there was no reason for name calling.

"Kakashi, you must follow my orders," the Third Hokage answered.

I kept my ears focused on the conversation. This had to come to a climax before someone noticed my obvious eavesdropping. It was plain to see even if it was early morning.

Iruka chimed in.

"Eiichi is a fine child, when regarded correctly," he tried to reason. I appreciated Iruka Sensei's vouching for me.

"But a stubborn one," Kakashi continued, with a very nonchalant voice, it seemed.

"I do believe that you can help her," the Hokage said.

"It would only be for some months, until her early graduation. Then her squad leader will be assigned to watch over her." Iruka supported the Hokage's argument.

"Think of it as a mission, Kakashi," the Third tried to get Kakashi to go along with it.

Kakashi sighed.

"Fine"

As I heard the conversation come to a close, I quickly jumped from the balcony onto the ground.

Kakashi had agreed. What would this mean for me? This could potentially be very troublesome. And what did Hokage-sama mean by watching over me? I didn't want someone following and watching every move that I made. I much credited my independence for making me who I was. It would be dismaying, to say the least.

The Hokage requested that a few ninja find and bring me back to hear the terms of this recent development.

They escorted inside the Hokage office, where I saw Iruka Sensei, the Third, and Kakashi.

"Eiichi, if you would please sit," the Hokage-sama motioned to an available chair in front of his desk.

Kakashi eyed me with disinterest, his hands in his pockets as I sat.

"As you know, Eiichi, your behavior is becoming a problem among us here in the village," the Third began.

My eyes flickered around the room of people.

"Kakashi here has agreed to watch over you by my request," Hokage-sama continued.

"Watch over me? How?" I questioned.

"Well Kakashi will oversee your activities and affiliations to keep you away from trouble. He will do this for the next several months, until the day of your graduation"

I was slightly annoyed. He would do this for the next several months. It would be torture. But I meekly agreed with a,

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"Good, that will be all," he dismissed everyone from his office.

As I left the Hokage building, I was determined to escape Kakashi who followed me with a vengeance. He would never walk too close behind me, but everywhere I went, everywhere I turned he would sharply follow. After a while it became a nuisance. I decided to use my shinobi skills to evade him. I stopped walking and heard his footsteps cease along with mine. In a flash, I disappeared from the scene, using my speed and agility to jump to roofs of the buildings. As I left, I noticed Kakashi wasn't following me. He simply looked up at me as I fled, his hands still in his pockets, remaining still.

I ran for a full ten blocks, before looking behind me and seeing no one.

I continued to run, landing on the roof of a civilian home, before seeing a figure emerging in front of me.

It was Kakashi.

In my surprise, I slowed myself, before coming to a halt altogether. I saw his nonchalant stature.

"So, what the Hokage told me is true," Kakashi was complimenting me, if I wasn't mistaken.

"Well you're very fast," I gave him one also.

But, I wouldn't give up.

Without hesitation, hoping to catch him off guard, I performed a spinning leap into the air over his head. The second I landed on the opposite side of him, I took off, using all of my speed and effort to evade him. I switched platforms from the rooftops to the ground and over again, hoping to lose him from my path. Before I could gain any distance, I felt myself being caught by the back of my attire. Before I knew it, Kakashi had managed to catch and pull me down to the ground, immobilizing me.

I promised I would not run, if only to be let from his grip. He agreed and let me fall to the ground. I sat before him, baffled at his speed and agility. This is the elite shinobi.

As I watched him, I saw him reach into his pack and pull out a book. It was that Icha Icha Paradise book again. He flipped a few pages and began reading.

"You won't be able to get past me," he said it with a sort of aloofness, staring into his book.

"I understand that much by now," I answered with slight annoyance and got to my feet.

"Good, we'll continue tomorrow," the Copy Ninja disappeared from sight.

I wondered why he had left me for a second to realize that I was standing in front of my gated home. In frustration, I looked back at where he'd left. At any point, I could slip out of my house or run away and hide.

I sighed. It would be futile.

I knew he'd be watching me.

A/N: Please review! I worked very hard on this! Tell me how I did! Thanks for your time!


End file.
